If I Could Tell You
by Akai Harvenheit
Summary: Oneshot AU Lemmon Nunca me importó si me correspondías, mi único anhelo fue que me permitieras estar a tu lado, escuchándote, amándote, ayudándote a curar tu corazón.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este oneshot no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para darle vida a mi historia.

_**If I Could Tell You…**_

_If I could tell you how much I love you…_

Mis ojos le miraron por la puerta entreabierta del salón. Llevaba esos jeans azules que se ajustaban a sus piernas y que tanto me gustaban. La forma en que su camisa oscura se amoldaba a su pecho me hizo suspirar. Sentí la sangre dispararse a mis mejillas, imaginándolo tendido en el escritorio mientras mis manos lo recorrían de pies a cabeza, sintiendo su piel en mis labios…

Carraspee, apasionada, con las mejillas arreboladas y mi frente perlando en sudor. Recorrí con ojos nerviosos el pasillo, estaba vacío para mi suerte. Deslicé la mano lentamente por la puerta, como si de su piel se tratara, comencé a abrirla y silenciosamente entré, cerrándola con seguro detrás de mí.

Mi mano recorrió mi trasero, verificando que mi falda estuviera alineada. Mi rostro se inclinó, sonreí suavemente al notar los primeros botones de mi blusa desabrochados, podía ver parte de la piel tersa de mis pechos; di un paso hacia él, me daba la espalda mientras ordenaba sus papeles.

Me acerqué lo más rápido posible hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros. Podía oler su aroma y sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Mis manos se acercaron cautelosamente hasta colocarse en su espalda con suavidad, amoldándose a la forma de sus omóplatos, rozándolos con lentitud.

-Había estado esperando mucho tiempo para esto, profesor- Sentí tu espalda tensarse, no dijiste nada, lo tome como si estuvieras ansioso de lo que pasaría. Recorrí lentamente hacia tus hombros y posteriormente hacia el pecho para deslizar los dedos entre las aberturas de la camisa justo entre botón y botón.

Mis dedos rozaban la piel de tu pecho, lentamente una mano comenzó a desabrocharte la camisa, podía escucharte respirar, mi pecho se apretaba a tu espalda y sentía como cada musculo de tu cuerpo se tensaba. Acerqué la otra mano a tu cabeza, deslicé los dedos en tus cabellos plateados, tan sedosos, suaves… tome tu abundante cabello y lo dejé caer a un lado de tu cuello.

Sé que sentiste mi respiración, los cabellos más pequeños de tu nuca se erizaron y tu piel se estremeció. Cerré los ojos mientras mis labios acariciaban tu piel. Hacía tanto tiempo que lo deseaba, tanto que tenerlo ahí era el simple hecho de que estuviera tan apasionada, tan dispuesta a él. Quería hacerte mi amante en todos sentidos, tu amiga… tu mujer.

-No creo que deba hacer esto- Me dijiste nervioso, con una voz muy diferente a la que estoy acostumbrada a escuchar. Esta voz era profunda, suave, hasta seductora… Sonreí plenamente, no me habías rechazado aún.

-¿Usted cree?- mi mano bajo hasta el broche de tus jeans y lo desató lentamente, las yemas de los dedos se deslizaron dentro rozando su ropa interior verde claro-. He notado como me mira, profesor… he visto sus ojos en mis pechos cuando me pasa a la pizarra e incluso cuando revisa mis tareas, ¿por qué no hacerlo si tanto usted como yo lo deseamos?

Mi mano atrapó tu miembro, abultado y rígido. Comencé a frotarlo con lentitud, sintiendo tu piel suave al tacto. Poco a poco sentí tu respiración avivarse, tus gemidos se escuchaban dentro del aula, tan cálidos, tan excitantes que me animaban a continuar.

-¿Sabe?, usted es mi profesor favorito…-susurré en tu oído para después mordisquear el lóbulo de tu oreja. Te escuche suspirar. Lentamente aleje mis manos de tu cuerpo y poco a poco te di la vuelta para verte a los ojos.

Tus ojos dorados se detuvieron en mí un momento, para después bajar lentamente hacia mis pechos. Con cuidado, lleve mis manos a la blusa y comencé a desabotonarla mientras mi cuerpo se contoneaba de un lado a otro.

Deslizaste tus manos por mi cintura y me hiciste caminar hacia tu hasta que mi vientre toco una parte abultada y tensa de tu anatomía. Lentamente, comenzaste a frotar mis caderas a las tuyas, tus ojos aun fijos en la piel de mi pecho. Pude ver el ligero color rojo con el que tus mejillas se tiñeron, sonreí para mi misma, jamás creí que en alguien como tú sonrojarse fuera tan tierno.

Acerqué mi rostro hasta que mis labios tocaron tu barbilla. Te vi cerrar los ojos, presionar más mis caderas a las tuyas.

-Me gustas- Susurraste, acercando tus labios suaves a los míos.

Tal vez el tiempo se detuvo o quizá perdí la noción del tiempo, aún no estoy completamente segura. Me acorralaste tú en el escritorio, siento tus manos recorrer mi espalda, mi cintura, la cadera…

Mi blusa permanecía tirada en el escritorio, y tus manos cálidas rozaban mis caderas mientras intentabas bajar la falda. La sentí resbalar por mis piernas, lo habías logrado. Te abracé con fuerza, ahora la avergonzada era yo.

Dulcemente me susurraste que me relajara en tus brazos. Que eras mi profesor y que no me harías daño. Tus palabras me tranquilizaron, había sido desconcertante que ahora fueras tú quien tuviera el control. Besaste mi cuello, tu lengua se movía con suavidad por mi piel, mojándola, arrancándome gemidos lentos, y tus manos… ellas se deslizaban por mis piernas, acariciaban los contornos de mi ropa interior y lentamente se adentraban en ella.

Quizá sólo era un sueño…

Como tantos había tenido desde que te conocí. Era increíble que a pesar de que sólo fueran sueños tus manos me tocaran como si me marcaran, como si ellas me dijeran cada segundo que era tuya y nadie más iba a tocarme como lo hacías tú.

Gemí…

Sentí tu lengua rozar mis pechos, uno tras de otro. Se movió con suavidad, distrayéndome mientras tus manos tomaban mi ropa interior y comenzabas a bajarla. Sólo fui consciente de que ya no la llevaba cuando pude sentir directamente tu calor, el roce de tu miembro sobre mi vientre.

-¿cómo?...

-Shhh- Me interrumpiste. Posaste tu boca en la mía, me besaste con dulzura en un principio y poco a poco tu beso se aceleró. Sentí tu pasión recorrer mi boca y quise corresponderte de igual forma, danzando con tu lengua, contoneando mi cuerpo debajo del tuyo.

Tus dedos recorrieron los contornos de mi cuerpo, mi cintura, las caderas. Se detuvieron en mi vientre y lentamente se deslizaron hacia mi entrepierna. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando tus dedos comenzaron a acariciarme ahí.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, tus dedos se movían con maestría, como si tuvieras mucha experiencia, algo que me llenó de celos, que me hizo corresponderte casi con violencia.

-Eres mío-te dije tomando tu rostro, obligándote a mirarme a los ojos. Sonreíste con ternura y posaste ligeramente tus labios en los míos.

-Sólo tuyo…

Grité cuando uno de tus dedos se introdujo en mí. Comenzaste a moverlo con lentitud, frotando mi piel, enardeciéndola… sentí el éxtasis recorrerme por completo y me hiciste gritar de nuevo. Te abracé, no deseaba que te fueras nunca, no ahora que había logrado tenerte aquí, en el aula de la universidad.

-¿Te gusta?- seductoramente, mordisquee tus labios, tus gemidos comenzaron a llenar el aula una vez más. Tu dedo se introdujo un poco más.

-Me encanta-sonreí con tu respuesta. Abracé tu cuello y lo atraje a mis labios una vez más.

Recorrí lentamente, mis manos se deslizaron por tu espalda, ahora desnuda; tu respiración me hacía cosquillas en la nariz, te sentí sonreír mientras adentrabas tu lengua en mi boca y la recorrías con ternura y lentitud.

-Te quiero-susurré entre besos, sintiéndote acomodarte entre mis piernas.

-¿De verdad?- Me preguntaste, posando tus hermosos ojos en los míos. Asentí, sonriéndole, dejándole ver a través de mis ojos que era verdad, que lo quería, incluso más de lo que alguna vez logré imaginar, mucho más de lo que creí amar tiempo atrás.

-Te amo-te besé, al mismo instante en que tome tu miembro y lentamente te ayude a adentrarlo en mi cuerpo. Te sentí tensarse, como poco a poco pequeños espasmos recorrían tu cuerpo haciéndote temblar.

Tu respiración se aceleró, entraste con facilidad y por primera vez me sentí llena, completa. Era una sensación que no podía describir, tan plena y al mismo tiempo tan arrebatadora, suplicante por un poco más, para después más…

Más…

Tus dedos me quemaban donde fuera que tocaran, mis caderas, la espalda, los pechos. Tomaste uno de ellos con tu boca, lo succionaste con lentitud, torturándome con tu dulce boca, con esos dientes tan perfectos. La brisa de tu respiración erizaba la piel de mi pecho y tus dedos mis caderas cada vez que arremetías contra ellas.

Grite… el placer lleno mi cuerpo. Tu calidez mi corazón, tus sonrisas mi vida y la tristeza se convirtió en amor…

Te deslizaste, una y otra… y otra vez. Llenaste mi cuerpo de besos. Mis manos recorrieron tu espalda, te presionaron a mí con fuerza. Sentía tu piel cálida frotarse con esmero, tan suave y áspera al mismo tiempo. Tus labios recorrieron mi cuello, arrancándome susurros y gemidos lentos.

-Te amo…-repetí. Nunca me importó si me correspondías, mi único anhelo fue que me permitieras estar a tu lado, escuchándote, amándote, ayudándote a curar tu corazón. Jadee, dejé caer mi cuello hacia atrás, mi cabello se esparció en el escritorio.

Tus dedos se adentraron en mi cabello para alzar mi cabeza. Deslicé mis brazos por tu espalda, te abracé con fuerza. Tus labios comenzaron a subir por mi cuello hasta besar mi oreja.

-¿Mucho, mucho?-susurraste con tu voz seductora, esa que me volvía loca. Me penetraste con más ímpetu, rápido. Gemiste, por impuso acerqué aún más mis caderas, arrancándote un gemido más violento.

-Así te amo, amor-alce mi rostro, sólo alcancé tu barbilla. Me dediqué a besarla, lamerla, te escuché jadear. Cuando alcancé tus labios me besaste con frenesí.

Volví a alzar mi cadera, tu miembro se deslizó lentamente, me estremecí. Gemí más fuerte mientras tus caderas seguían moviéndose sobre las mías, hundiéndote, llenándome… llevándome casi a la locura.

-Te amo-repetí frenética. Apreté mis muslos contra tus piernas, te sentí tensar, excitarte con mis movimientos-. Te amo-susurré en tu oído una vez más, con una voz que ni yo misma reconocí. No era una niña, sino una mujer… tu mujer.

Tu pelvis y la mía chocaron, sentí miles de descargas recorrerme cada vez que eso sucedía, una tras otra, lentas, rápidas, frenéticas. Mordí tu hombro, ni siquiera fui consciente de si te lastime, tu arremetiste en mi, tan fuerte, tan duro que sentí perder la razón.

No supe como, pero cuando mi cuerpo regresó del éxtasis, estabas debajo de mí, tomando mis caderas con fuerza casi hasta enterrar tus dedos en ellas, ayudándome a contonearme.

-Eso, así me gusta…-dijiste entre gemidos.

Mis manos te recorrieron el pecho, te escuche suspirar y dejarte acariciar. Recorrí un poco más, hasta tu barbilla, donde mis dedos se deslizaron lentamente hacia tus labios. Los mordisqueaste con suavidad, yo solo me concentré a contonearme, despacio, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, moviéndome de un lado a otro.

Tu cadera se levantaba a mi encuentro, se deleitaba sintiendo deslizarse dentro. Gritaste una vez más, tu voz sonó profunda y ronca, tan varonil. Presione mi vientre para contraer mi interior. De pronto comenzaste a embestirme con más fuerza y me sujetaste las caderas con ímpetu.

Me sonrojé cuando tus manos recorrieron mi vientre y se deslizaron a mis pechos para llenarlas con ellos. Los presionaste, jugaste con ellos. Tus dedos se deslizaron por los prominentes pezones, las yemas de los dedos los rozaron, me sentí desfallecer.

-Me gusta-eche mi cabeza hacia atrás. Tú tomaste un mechón de mi cabello y lo jalaste para atraer mi rostro al tuyo.

-Mírame-dijiste con poderío. Te obedecí, justo como lo haría una alumna ante la autoridad de su profesor. Mis ojos azulados se posaron en los tuyos, sentí calor, demasiado cuando me vi reflejada en los tuyos… tan feliz-. Eso preciosa, ve mis ojos-susurraste antes de perderte en mis ojos.

Todo alrededor desapareció, no había mesas de colegio, ni pizarra, mucho menos aquella puerta que nos alejaba de miradas curiosas. Solo eras tú ahí tendido debajo de mi cuerpo, deslizando tus manos por mi trasero, atrayéndolo y contoneándolo para tocar en lo más profundo de mi interior.

Me perdí en tu mirada, tan cálida y llena de cariño. Sólo sentía tu amor, la calidez de tu cuerpo al ser mío y los espasmos que comenzaban a adueñarse de mi cuerpo con lentitud.

-Kagome...-dijiste aumentando el ritmo de tus embestidas. Me dejé llevar, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, deseando que este no fuera un sueño más. Penetraste una, dos, tres veces más antes de sentir mi cuerpo arder como si estuviera en lo más profundo infierno. Mi cuerpo se convulsionó y se dejó caer sobre ti justo en el momento en que el orgasmo se apoderaba de tu cuerpo.

Espere quieta, intentando controlar mi respiración. Tus suaves manos rozaron mi espalda y tomaron mi cabello. Lo hiciste a un lado, descubriendo mi hombro para posar un beso tierno en el. Sonreí, contenta.

-Te amo-susurraste acomodando mi cuerpo para abrazarme con cariño.

-Yo le amo más, profesor Inuyasha…

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar al mundo de los sueños. Teniendo a mi esposo a mi lado, nada más era importante.

_Maybe you'd know the truth..._

_You know..._

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: **

¿Qué les pareció?, pensé que jamás lo terminaría, pero coloqué un cd de Yui que tengo y justo cuando comenzó "Blue Wind" todo cobró sentido, así que se las recomiendo, claro, "I can't say" también fue mi musa en este oneshot.

Este oneshot se lo dedico a mi novio que, aunque suene cursi, le dio sentido a mi vida cuando creí que me volvería loca. Y ojalá, ojalá tenga muy buena suerte en su nuevo trabajo, aunque ello implique separarnos más de lo que ya estamos.

Se despide, Akai Inazuma.


End file.
